Billy Hatcher (Canon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg= |-|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing= Summary Billy Hatcher '''is the titular character and the main protagonist of the Gamecube/PC game titled, '''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. One day, Billy and his friends were playing outside on the beach when they happened upon a small chick being attacked by Crows. Due to his bravery and courage, Billy beat the crows with a stick to protect the chick. From this event, Billy and his friends would be chosen by Menie-Funie, the deity of Morning Land, to save the Elders and return the Light to its world before crows would plunge it into darkness. In order to do so, He would have to save the Chicken Elders from the various bosses that sealed them within golden eggs. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-B Name: 'Billy Hatcher '''Origin: '''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human, Savior of Morning Land '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Egg Manipulation with Chicken Suit, Commandment over Egg Animals, Resistance against Darkness from Crows, Can control egg hatching through roster calls, With an Egg (Slowed Descent with the Egg Bounce, Short boosts of speed with Egg Dash, Limited Telekinesis with Egg Shot, Ground Shockwaves with Egg Dunk), Light-based attacks, Purification of dark energy, Items allow him (Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Invisibility, Blood Draining, Explosive devices, Power and Defense boosts, Turn to the size of a mouse, Temporary Invincibility, Spike Projection, Sleep Inducement, Time Stop, Healing, and a Homing Attack), Fire Manipulation and Charge Attack (Cypher), Limited Sand Manipulation and Air Manipulation (Peliwan), Ice Manipulation/Freezing Capability (Richie), Electricity Manipulation (Recky), Martial Arts/Superhuman Athleticism/Size Manipulation (Runny), Water Manipulation (Clippen), Light Manipulation (Rabbish), Afterimage Creation (Oritta) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''City level '(Fought on par with the higher level crows who overpowered and entrapped the Chicken Elders of each area, Moles, in particular, can cause a city-wide blizzard just by freezing the Blizzard Castle windmill with his powers and Toppo can cause volcanic activity that involves raining meteors and rising lava. Defeat Dark Corvo and weaken Dark Raven in his base form) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''reaction and combat speed (Comparable to Egg animals including Recky, who can summon lightning bolts) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(Can easily move eggs of this size while still moving himself) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Class Durability: 'At least '''City level ' 'Stamina: '''Extremely High (Able to athletically move around while pushing massive eggs without tiring) 'Range: 'Standard melee range on his own, Extended melee with an egg '''Standard Equipment: ' |-|Power-Ups= *'''Fire Comb: Gives the eggs Billy holds Fire Power *'Water Comb:' Gives the eggs Billy holds Water Power *'Ice Comb:' Allows Billy to use eggs made of ice *'Lightning, Wind, Iron or Light Comb:' Increases egg attack power *'Wings:' Allow Billy to double jump *'Rooster:' A jetpack that allows Billy to fly and glide *'Speed Shoes:' Increase Billy's running speed *'Psychic Hat:' Grants Billy the ability to control eggs movement with his mind *'Heart Hat:' Regenerates Billy's health |-|Egg Items= *'Parloop: '''Uses light to attack the opponent *'Thorn Egg: The egg Billy currently rolls around will grow sharp thorns *'Bomb Egg: '''Detonate just about anything *'Bat: 'Sucks blood out the opponent *'Crow: 'Steals the light from Billy *'Gorilla: 'Doubles his current power *'Chameleon: 'Turns Billy invisible *'Mouse: 'Shrinks Billy to the size of a mouse *'Turtle: 'Uses the turtles shell to increase Billy's defense *'Lion: 'Makes Billy completely invincible *'Sheep: 'Counting them will cause the opponent to fall asleep *'Fox: 'Will steal items from the opponent *'Stopwatch: 'Temporarily stops time for everyone besides Billy *'Butterfly: 'Replenishes a small amount of Billy's health *'Chick Bomb: 'Chases your opponent down only to explode 'Intelligence: 'Average '''Weaknesses: '''Without Eggs or his collection of animals, He is more defenseless. However, this is subverted when he can create orbs of light to replicate eggs. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Egg Shot: Billy shoots his egg at a fair distance to attack or even knock cross around. Whether or not the egg actually hits a target. it will automatically roll back to his hands. *'Egg Dunk:' Billy dunks an egg towards the ground like a basketball for it to crush any crows with its sheer weight or damage them with the resulting shockwave. *'Rooster Call:' Billy has the ability to hatch an egg when it's filled with the right amount of fruit to nourish it. The simple crow of "Cookle-doodle-dooooo!" would be enough for the egg to wriggle around before hatching to reveal the item/Egg Animal inside of it. *'Egg Dash:' Billy would push an egg even further while charging to gain a boost in speed for his rolling. *'Egg Jump:' Billy would perform a rolling leap with his egg to hurl himself over far gaps. This would normally be performed after an Egg Dash. *'Egg Bounce:' Billy would bounce with the egg in his hands to reach further heights like cliffs or even floating Egg Rings. *'Egg Animal Attack:' Billy would normally command a certain Egg Animal to attack enemy crows for him or destroy certain obstacles. But most would usually "die" after more than enough uses, rendering Billy defenseless until he hatches anther one. Each animal represents a certain ability and uses it to its advantage with most of them attacking from afar by charging at its target. Among most of these Egg Animals would be ones based on other Sega characters (NiGHTS, Sonic, Amigo, Rag Rappy, etc). *'Cipher:' This winged rhinoceros-like Fire Egg Animal would ignite itself and charge at foes to incinerate them from a distance. *'Peliwan: '''A sleepy Pelican-faced Basset Hound that has the power of Wind and generates massive green tornadoes as it spins. These tornadoes can even absorb an entire sandstorm that is brewed within the massive rooms of Sand Ruins. *'Richie:' A purple porcupine seal that has the element of Ice and can attack foes by splitting into three with its illusions. It can freeze anything as big as a waterfall and shatter it as if it were a mirror. *'Recky:' A demonic yellow monkey that can generate massive bolts of lightning and chase after its foes. *'Runny:' A master of martial arts in the form of a turtle shelled bear. It can perform a series of athletic flips with its powerful legs before growing to the size of a large crow grunt and stomping the ground to damage nearby foes. *'Clippen:' A scarf wearing penguin that has mastery over Water and splashes onto foes in a massive water bubble. He usually comes in gangly for putting out the flames on doors or switches. *'Rabbish:' A rabbit dove that attacks with the power of Light. Normally it would surround itself in a shield of light with many other light spheres accompanying it before purifying a mass of crows. *'Oritta:' A purple cheetah gazelle with moves comparable to that of your average ninja. It would rapidly move while disappearing like afterimages and claw at random crows until it would crash into a wall. *'Biboo:''' A dark blue flying squirrel with the ability to charge at foes in a boomerang-like manner. Its attack phrase when "thrown" would involve leaving a trail of green rings while cutting through crows '''Note: '''The Notable Attacks/Techniques section is taken straight from the VS Battles Wiki page of Billy Category:Tier 7 Category:RainbowDashSwagger